


Missy's Great Escape

by Lamelodia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamelodia/pseuds/Lamelodia
Summary: At the vault era, Missy manages to escape in the most cinematographic way.





	Missy's Great Escape

The Doctor blanked twice to take the drowsiness out of his sight. The last time he had slept well was... Probably before he was taken as hostage by the Monks. A high monitored prison was not the cosiest place in the world. So all he really wanted was a good long hot shower and rest on a bed for the rest of the century. Instead, he had to deal with the collateral effects of the Monks and a very upset Time Lady that was in a vault. The last part was not that hard, he admitted. In spite of being surrounded by people, the Doctor still missed a good friend to talk and take a tea in the end of the afternoons. Even if that friend tried to kill him several times in the past.

The door of the vault was unlocked. He opened, without caution, and then just out of the blue a brown blur emerges at his front. The Doctor barely has time to duck on the floor when the blur leaped him, like if he were a fence, and landed on the floor.

With a quick glance, the Doctor noticed that the blur was actually a horse.

And Missy was mounted onto it.

 – _Au revoir_ , Doctor! – She shouted before making the horse galloping to freedom.

The Doctor’s mind still didn’t get what was going on, but his feet were already standing and running after his foe/friend.

But even his good physical conditioning wasn’t able to compete against Missy’s new vehicle. At the time he arrived at the university campus, Missy is already on the other side of the open field, heading to the sunset.

The horse stopped for a moment. She held the reins of the animal to turn around and gaze at the Doctor for one last time. With her hair loosed, she took a cowboy hat off her head and raised it. While the horse pranced, she blew a kiss with the hand that was holding the hat. The horse neighed, stood on the ground with all of the four paws and fled away.

– DOCTOR! – A voice made him jump on the armchair.

– Hum? What? – He opened his eyes suddenly, moving them to every corner in alert.

To his relief, he was on the vault staring a very pissed Missy.

– You were sleeping while I talked to you! – She snorted to express his outrage even more.

– Was I? – He asked dumbly.

– Honestly, Doctor – she clinched the fist that was relied on the piano keys.  – You left me alone for six months, you brought your pet here without my permission, you sleep right in front of my face and _you still didn’t give me the pony I asked!_ I deserve much better.

Taking a loosed lock of hair out of her face, she stewed her chest and started to play _The funeral of the queen Mary._

“Drama queen” the Doctor thought, rolling his eyes. He leaned his chin on his hand, pretending to pay attention on her playing whereas his mind recalled Missy riding a horse. Well, at least she was asking for a pony. She couldn’t ride a pony, could she? They were so small for it. Maybe if he find a very small one...

Oh, what was he thinking? This was Missy: the one who made the greatest escapes he ever seen.


End file.
